The exemplary embodiments of the subject disclosure relate generally to the field of medical device implant extraction tools. In particular, the subject disclosure relates to a hip implant extraction tool.
Hip replacement implants are used to replace the hip joints in individuals who suffer from bone degeneration or hip injuries that damage and disable the joint. Occasionally, the implants in some patients will need to be removed or replaced.
Hip implant removal is typically performed using a posterior approach, and many surgical tools and techniques have been developed for this approach. However, the posterior approach is not always the best approach, and other techniques have been developed. The direct anterior approach (DAA) method is another technique used by surgeons for both primary and revision hip replacement surgeries. The incision site for DAA is positioned towards the front of the patient in contrast to the more widely used posterior approach.
However, conventional medical devices and surgical tools are not yet capable of allowing for proper execution of a DAA. As such, surgeons typically use equipment designed for the posterior approach when performing a DAA. This can be problematic, e.g., a hip implant extractor designed for a posterior approach may cause excess stress or unintended damage to the bone.
Therefore, there is still a need in the art for an extraction tool that can attach to an implant during a DAA so that the implant may be readily removed from the femur with improved efficiency and minimal stress upon the bone.